


¿Qué hacer?

by taraan_tula



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraan_tula/pseuds/taraan_tula
Summary: Ryan Wolfe acepta que algunas cosas se salgan de su control, pero ¿hasta ese punto?





	¿Qué hacer?

Aquello no era fácil para él.  
Ryan Wolfe no sabía qué hacer y aquello no era fácil para él.  
Había tenido que lidiar con muchas situaciones complicadas a lo largo de su vida, pero aquella directamente era surrealista. Era alguien a quien le gustaba tenerlo todo ordenado y clasificado, tanto en su entorno físico como en su cabeza. Sabía y aceptaba que ciertas cosas escapaban de su control, pero ¿tanto?  
Es que directamente no sabía qué era aquello. Veía las cosas de un modo totalmente diferente a como siempre lo había hecho, casi como si se hubiera transformado en otra persona. Como si en su interior se hubiera encendido una pequeña llama que crecía cada vez que se encontraba con aquellos ojos marrones. Cualquier gesto, cualquier mirada, eran un mundo. Y no había manera de apagar aquel sentimiento. Tampoco quería después de todo. Quizás no era quien había creído que era toda su vida.  
¿Qué iba a hacer?  
Equilibrando lo mal que se sentía, estaba lo bien que se sentía. Mejor que nunca.  
Alguien casqueó los dedos delante de su nariz, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la vista y allí estaba: El motivo de sus cacaos mentales y de sus pensamientos inapropiados.  
Eric Delko le sonrió como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Un agradable escalofrío recorrió su espalda.  
En serio, ¿qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
